Dynamics
by Parodychick
Summary: In which Katherine goes to New Orleans to commit suicide and is caught by the infamous Klaus Mikaelson. Mentions of Kalijah! More or less Klatherine


_"Vow to be valiant_  
_Resolve to be radiant_  
_Determine to be dynamic_  
_Strive to be sincere_  
_Aspire to be attuned."_

_-William Arthur Ward_

_Dear Nadia, sorry I had to kill your boyfriend, but it was the motherly thing to do. Suicide, however, not very motherly of me. I ran from my enemies for 500 years, and then one day, I stopped. Now a new enemy wants me dead. Sure I could run from the Travelers, but there's still one enemy that I can never escape—time._

I ran the letter in my head word by word. I remembered dribbling it down, not even thinking about it. If I was my actual age it would have turned out a lot of harder to read. Good thing I wasn't, that meant despite it being my definition of a scribble in probably looked natural and even old fashioned compared at those dolt's handwriting.

I stuck my foot to the edge wiggling it over there. I was about to jump, I felt my heart do a something equivalent to a back flip. That would've never happened as a vampire. I mentally cursed my bitch of a doppleganger for doing this too me. I would've preferred a snap to the neck, even her ripping out my heart! But this...

I retreated my foot from the edge and fell against the wall taking a deep breath.

"So," I said. I knew no one could hear me but it was mostly for myself. I made sure of the fact I wouldn't be found. Can't have the people in Mystic Falls find my body and think I'm stupid little Elena Gilbert. I had enough reasons for them to hate me after death, I didn't need to create another. "Call it pride or vanity, but after the life that I've led, I refuse to drift off into the sunset. Good-bye, Nadia."

I turned my back away from the edge. I felt my self stiffen. I had to do this._ I choose to! _And then I let myself free fall. I fell from the tower and then...

And then I saw the last person I'd ever expect to see.

My heart skipped a beat.

Fear.

It was fear.

Niklaus Mikaelson was holding me.

I was still alive.

He caught me.

I didn't die.

But I'm still dying.

Scared or relieved.

Very torn between the emotions at the moment.

"Last place I expected to see you love." The smile on Klaus' face soon turned sour.

"What are you doing?"

I practically jumped out of Klaus' arms and got back to my feet.

"Too be honest," I begun. "I was hoping your brother would find my body."

"Elijah?" Klaus said arching an eyebrow. "Oh he won't be in town for a while I..." His eyes broke contact with mine almost shamefully.

"What did you do to him?" I asked, I didn't mean to sound so protective but I...it was instinct.

"Don't get that face on love," Klaus said switching back to his murderous smile. "I didn't dagger him if thats what you think."

"Then what?" I asked growing impatient.

"How'bout this," Klaus begun. "An answer for an answer. I bit Elijah and he is currently dealing with the side effects. Your turn." He changed his expression once more. "Why'd you try to kill yourself? I heard you took the cure but too hate being human that much, I might understand it but..." Klaus' eyes narrowed. "I also heard you came across your daughter. Seeing how I'm on the way to having a child of my own I truly could not imagine doing what you are Katerina. I always liked to think we were on the same level, that I maybe even worse. Are you proving me incorrect? Are you truly the worse one out of the two of us?"

I avoided his impending glare. "It's not what you think." I defended crossing my arms.

"I'm-" I didn't know how to explain it. "-being human sucks okay?! But thats not the reason that I-" Crap. I felt tears welling into my eyes. "_I'm dying!_ I can't make my daughter watch me die. I can't just fade away, if I'm gonna die it's on my terms!"

"Hm," Klaus said in a small grunt. "How?"

_"How what?!" _

Klaus looked positively annoyed by my respond.

"How are you _dying_ Katerina?"

If I didn't know better I would have guessed that he cared.

"It's called old age." At his confused look I quickly added. "I don't know. The cure did something to speed up the entire mortifying process."

"Do you want me to kill you?" The question was simple but despite that it took be aback.

"What?"

"Do you want me to snap your neck Katerina?" Klaus gave a small quant smirk. "I've been wishing to do so for decades."

I felt my chest tighten.

"_Yes_." I said in a whisper, but I knew it didn't matter as he heard it anyway.

Another thing I hated about being human was the senses.

I hated the way that every time I saw a vampire speed it made me blink my eyes.

Klaus' hand squeezed around my neck. "Do you truly want this?" He asked.

"Y-yes." I squeaked out. I didn't understand it but Klaus' eyes...they dimmed.

It was as if a light went out.

His fingers loosened their grip and he brought his hands together, rubbing them as if to scrape my touch off them.

"You are utterly shameful Katerina. It's too pitiful for me too kill you." With those words he turned his back and begun walking away.

My eyes turned back to the tower.

What was that obnoxious human saying?

'_Fail once, try again_!'

It was something like that.

Even so, I knew it applied here.

But I had to ask. If I was gonna do it I had to know.

"How's Elijah?" I called out. "Is he..." I felt my voice break. "_Is he happy_?"

Klaus, albeit slowly, turned to face me. "No." He said.

With vampire speed he appeared in front of me once more. "He isn't happy. He will never be happy but you dying will-" for a second I could've sworn I saw worry upon his face. "It would hurt him. Hurt him more than anything I could ever do."

He raised his hand to my cheek and caressed it in a fashion that made my chest ache.

In a bad way.

A scared way.

"He'll get over it." I responded.

"I won't." Klaus replied. "You're Katerina Petrova. The only women in the world to outrun me." His eyes glossed over "I will be disappointed to say the least to see you die."

I let out a laugh.

"Now thats a lie. We both know it is." Putting my hands on my hips I said. "Now here's what's gonna happen. We both know that I'm gonna to go right back up there and jump right back down here. Only this time, you'll know its me and you won't save me. If anything you'll enjoy it-no _you'll video tape it _and send the link to Rebekah, Damon, Elena-the only ones who won't enjoy the show are Elijah, Stefan and _maybe_ Nadia..."

"Very true and the idea sounds _delectable_." Klaus tilted his head. "But I must question. What does it take for you to doubt the fact your own daughter wouldn't want to watch you die."

I let out a humorous laugh. "I killed her boyfriend."

Klaus sighed watching me intently. "You know you-nothings impossible." Looking me straight in the eye he said. "I _could_ find a cure."

He lent forward whispering in my ear. "It's up to you."

He took a step back. "You're smart enough to be able to find me of you want. Its your choice Katerina."

I didn't know if it was for old times sake or what but he...he gave me a small kiss on the cheek. As if he were a gentlemen. It was almost sweet. Of he wasn't Klaus of course.

"If you agree to my help you will be forever indebted to me and if you don't...you'll die."

He walked past me once more. I felt a shaky breath escape me.

"Klaus-" I turned my back. He was gone.

I pressed a soft finger to where had kissed my cheek.

Maybe being indebted wouldn't be such a bad thing...

* * *

**A/N**

**This idea came to me a day after first watching that episode. I never got the chance to write it though. I've always loved the dynamic of Katherine and Klaus as well as Katherine and Elijah. I wanted to write this because I really wanted to explore the dynamics of it a little myself. I have a nagging feeling it wasn't terribly in character but I did try my hardest. I also had a plot bunny of Elijah being the one to catch her but I couldn't wrap my brain around that one.**

**Just to make it clear I have no intention of making this more then a one shot. If I did...I don't. I have no idea how I would do it. Whether I'd put it under the Originals tag or the Vampire Diaries or what. I know that if this wan't a feature length story that it'd mean having it take place in new orleans but then people from the Originals fandom may not recognize Katherine or understand the plot. The reason I choose to put this under TVD is because only Klaus and Katherine were in it. As Klaus was such an important part of TVD I have no worries about people not knowing who he is in the fandom.**

**Oh and lastly I had another idea concerning this. Where Klaus caught Katherine but didn't just talk to her. Instead decided to torture her and Elijah more by compelling her and bringing her back using her a sex slave of sorts. It was a smutty idea that I don't really know if anyone would enjoy.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the story and please review!**


End file.
